1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycles, specifically to an improved pedaling mechanism for bicycles.
2. Prior Art
Originally, when John Kemp Starley in 1885 (England) invented the conventional bicycle, the pedal was fitted to the crank arm. The limitation of the length of the crank arm was subjected to what distance a person's foot could push a pedal from TDC to BDC. This made the size of the crank arm to be not longer than eight inches, which is sixteen inches from TDC to BDC. What he invented must have satisfied his expectation.
The bicycle rider has to pedal hard either with a six, seven or a eight inches pedal. It was not thought and explored well enough in providing a better pedaling system and concept at that time.
There have been many inventors that have made their designs and concepts, trying to meet this need to achieve more output force from using less input force when pedaling. Glenn H. Coment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,119, May 4, 1999, invented a bicycle crank assembly with an angle pedal arm. Not much was benefited as the limitation of the pedal arm's length. Franciscus A. Vereyken, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,571, May 31, 1977, had done work trying to improve the invention of France Patent Number: 432,826, Oct. 19, 1911, and Netherlands's Patent Number 43,737, March 1938.
These three inventions have a pedaling arm that is connected to the rear end of the bicycle with a new design of the frame. These designs eliminated the main sprocket and due to that, derailleur gears cannot be used. Franciscus A. Vereyken, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,879, 1986, invented another design of a pedaling system with a sliding arm arrangement to go from pedal arm to the rear wheel axle fastening. None of them were able to provide much of a satisfying improvement for use.